bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
World Map
File:World_Map_Core.png|center|650px # Polygon # - Have to appear before any other shapes. # - Use rectangle for new additions, if at all possible. # Rectangle # rect x0 y0 x1 y1 link desc; where x0,y0 is upper left and x1,y1 is bottom right. #Haven rect 156 507 200 550 Haven Castle District rect 211 507 255 550 Haven Residential District rect 156 562 200 604 Haven Southwest rect 211 562 255 604 Haven Commons rect 269 507 313 550 Haven Outskirts rect 99 562 143 604 The Haven Crypts rect 211 452 255 497 The Store Basement #The Forest rect 327 507 371 552 The Bushy Woods rect 327 562 371 608 The Friendly Woods rect 385 562 429 607 The Friendly Swamp rect 385 617 429 663 The Friendly Mountain rect 385 507 429 550 Hat Head Lake rect 327 452 371 498 The Darkened Forest rect 269 452 313 498 The Fairgrounds rect 385 452 429 498 Shadow of the Mountain rect 443 452 487 498 The Damp Forest rect 443 397 487 439 The Forest Bandit Camp rect 327 397 371 443 The Hidden Forest #The Swamp rect 443 507 487 552 The Murky Trees rect 443 562 487 608 The Secluded Reeds rect 501 507 545 552 The Foggy Swamp rect 559 507 604 552 The Dry Swamp rect 559 562 603 604 The Swamp Homestead rect 559 452 603 497 The Dense Thicket rect 501 562 545 608 The Deep Swamp #Haven Mountains rect 385 397 429 442 The Gentle Climb rect 385 342 429 388 The Frigid Heights rect 385 287 429 333 The Windy Peak rect 327 342 371 388 The Precarious Ledge rect 269 342 313 387 The Gentle Decline rect 211 342 255 289 The Harbour rect 211 287 255 329 A Fateful Balloon Ride... rect 327 287 371 333 The Rocky Pass #The Snowy Zones rect 328 233 371 277 The Billowing Snows rect 270 233 314 277 The Glacial Crevice rect 328 177 372 223 The Cracking Path rect 386 178 430 224 The Frozen Lake rect 386 234 430 278 The Snowy Plains rect 444 233 487 277 The Hidden Valley rect 444 178 488 223 The Beast's Field rect 502 178 546 223 The Frosty Canyon rect 269 177 314 223 The Snowy Crater rect 269 122 313 164 Ancient Caverns rect 444 288 488 333 The Secluded Valley #The Desert Zones rect 560 398 603 442 The Dry Pass rect 560 343 604 388 The Dusty Wastes rect 501 344 546 388 The Sand Dunes rect 502 398 546 440 Buried Pyramid rect 501 287 546 333 The Hidden Oasis rect 560 288 604 333 The Scorched Earth rect 560 233 604 278 The High Desert rect 619 343 662 389 The Stinging Dust rect 618 398 662 442 The Blistering Hills #The Tropical Islands rect 100 342 143 389 The Tribal Village rect 100 287 143 332 The Sweltering Jungle rect 43 342 88 387 The Sandy Shore rect 43 397 88 442 The Balmy Coast rect 43 452 87 497 The Deserted Island rect 43 507 87 550 Skull Island rect 100 398 143 443 The Windy Shore rect 43 287 88 332 The Shady Isthmus rect 44 232 87 277 The Burial Grounds rect 98 232 141 277 The Green Shoal rect 97 177 142 220 Depth's Door rect 97 122 141 164 The Great Bushier Reef rect 43 177 87 222 The Invisible Isle #The Desert City rect 618 288 662 334 The Ruined Outskirts rect 618 234 662 277 The Grand Entrance rect 618 178 662 222 The Market Road rect 618 124 661 167 The Ruined Bazaar rect 560 177 604 219 The Dry Abode rect 561 123 603 167 The Residential District rect 677 233 720 274 The Gladiator's Steps rect 676 178 719 226 Battle Arena rect 676 124 719 164 The Shifty Alley (Map Zone) rect 676 68 720 112 The Ancient Throne rect 734 232 778 277 The Bright Bazaar rect 734 178 777 219 The Dusty Street rect 734 122 777 167 The Palace Steps rect 734 67 777 112 The Palace Courtyard rect 792 123 836 168 The Secret Alley rect 793 68 836 112 The Palace Backyard rect 850 123 893 168 The Gritty Dunes rect 908 123 951 166 The Shadowed Desert #The Haunted Forest rect 327 122 371 164 The Rabbit Hole rect 386 122 429 167 The Twisted Vineyard rect 443 122 487 168 The Haunted Village rect 501 122 545 168 The Creepy Decline rect 559 67 604 112 The Eastern Haunt rect 501 67 545 112 The Central Forest rect 443 67 487 112 The Dark Graves rect 385 67 429 109 The Dank Crossroad rect 327 67 371 112 The Shadowed Beach rect 385 12 429 57 The Wicked Shore rect 443 12 487 57 The Creeping Trees rect 501 12 545 57 The Infested Grove rect 559 12 603 54 The Mad Scientist's Castle rect 269 67 313 112 The Haunted Lake #The Jungle rect 675 342 719 388 The Jungle Camp rect 675 397 719 442 The Steamy Jungle rect 676 453 719 497 The Jungle Lakeside rect 617 452 661 498 The Clearing Ruins rect 675 508 719 552 The Green Hills rect 676 562 719 608 The Jungle Pond Ruins rect 733 341 777 387 The Ruined Courtyard rect 733 397 777 442 The Mysterious Steps rect 733 452 777 497 The Bendy Trail rect 733 507 777 552 The Dense Riverside rect 733 562 777 608 The Ancient Harbour rect 791 452 835 494 The Heart of the Jungle rect 791 507 835 552 The Tangled Jungle rect 792 562 835 608 The Flowered Clearing rect 849 507 893 553 The Broken Commons rect 849 562 894 608 The Idol's Watch rect 907 508 951 552 The Ancient Fields rect 907 562 951 608 The Tiered Ruins rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #The Jungle Caves rect 849 452 893 494 The Foot of the Mountain rect 849 397 893 442 The Hibernal Cavern rect 849 342 893 388 The Depleted Mine #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #rect 907 617 951 662 The Southern Jungle #The Lost City #Felwinter Non 'World Map' Zones There are also, here and there, Map Zones that don't have their own locations on the World Map - the Zones inside Haven Castle are a good example. Those are listed below. Haven Haven Castle= *Haven Castle Courtyard *Haven Castle Training Room *Haven Castle Treasury *Haven Castle Throne Room |-| Haven Residential District= *Your House *Ye Olde Shoppe |-| Haven Southwest= *Haven Museum *Barber Shop *Auction House *The Bush Whacker Club |-| Haven Commons= *Haven Schoolhouse Haven Zoo= *Forest Petting Zoo #1 *Forest Petting Zoo #2 *Forest Petting Zoo #3 *Swamp Petting Zoo *Puzzle Trophy Room |-| Haven Zoo Page 2= *Mountains Petting Zoo *Caves Petting Zoo *Desert Petting Zoo *Haunted Petting Zoo *Underwater Petting Zoo General Zones Mountain Zones= *The Hermit's Cave *The Launching Field |-| Desert Zones= *The Crash Site *The Bandit Camp |-| Desert City Zones= *The Frozen Storehouse |-| Haunted Forest Zones= *The Tomb of the Restless *The Rabbit Hole *The Secret Lair Special Events Easter! (2016)= *The Easter Meadow *The East-er Meadow *Lucas and Billy's House *The Easter Bandit's Lair (Map Zone) Category:World Map Category:Basics